


A Chance Meeting

by Talesofwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of an old fic I did a long long time ago after I first watch the Avengers movie. Really, it's just a over stressed college student who is late to her very first four year uni class in the summer and just runs smack into Loki. It kicks off their relationship basically....</p>
<p>Okay I'll be in a corner writing more fics....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

Suzanne huffed as she ran down the streets of New York city. She was late for her first class and started to curse herself for not riding the buses as was suggested to her by her friends. First day of classes and she was going to be late, and this was the summer semester no less!

Still, she rushed down the street, doing her best to avoid all the other pedestrians that were walking down the street. Good thing she didn't bring her textbooks, otherwise her book bag would've been heavy and weighing her down further. She clutched her notebook to herself tighter as the crowd got thicker. The last thing she needed was to run into someone and have this notebook in particular goo all over the place.

Loki stood on the street, watching the locals walk by him, paying him no mind as they went about their mundane lives. He sighed heavily as he kept his thoughts to himself. Why was he even there? Midgardians were useless as far as he was concerned. Still, he was given a suggestion to look for someone that may live out the rest of his long life with. The promise of having someone there with him by his side. He took a deep breath and then let out a rather depressed sigh. Who was he kidding? At this rate he might as well have a harem. He'd do that later he decided.

As fate would have it, Suzanne and Loki collided with each other as he started to walk in the direction that she was coming from. As soon as she ran right into him, her notebook went flying.

“Shit! Now i'm going to be super late.” She cursed further under her breath as a few people looked to see what was going on. Loki recovered from the sudden impact and turned to the woman who was now on the concrete sidewalk, collecting her papers as fast as she could. He couldn't stay mad. This was a innocent woman who had been trying to get to her destination. He bent down and helped her.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I ran into you....” Suzanne was embarrassed now. Loki smirked a bit and got a better look at her. Strong build, brown colored hair with matching brown eyes, round face. Not a bad looking woman. There was something more to her. As soon as they had everything together and they stood up, he got a better look at her legs and chest. Legs were long and built from years of dancing, and her chest, well, they were only d cup so, about average.

“Hey, eyes up here.” Loki was startled at her voice. It wasn't annoyed, just, in a hurry. “Again, I'm so sorry, I'm late for classes and thus why I was running.”

“It's alright. I understand. I could've paid attention myself though.” Suzanne looked into Loki's eyes. She was captivated by how green they were. It reminded her of a far off land that she once dreamed about. She shook her head.

“I'm sorry, I have to go..” He grabbed her wrist, suddenly wanting to know her more.

“Can you meet me here after your classes are done. Please? At least let me make it up to you.” Suzanne was startled by this. But, she couldn't turn it down.

“I get out at 3pm and will be here 15 minutes afterwards. Now If you'll excuse me.” She darted off. He wondered as he watched the girl with no name if she'd show up. He looked at the watch that adorned his wrist.

“It's 11am now, I have time to kill.”

~

Suzanne, walking at a much slower pace than that morning, arrived to the place where she had run into the guy from earlier. She looked around and decided to give him 10 minutes. She didn't think he'd actually show up honestly. She wasn't getting her hopes up for that never did her any good in the past.

“Well now, you did show up.” She turned when she heard his voice and her heart just went fluttering. Not because of how he looked, that certainly didn't help, but because he showed up. Only her close friends ever showed up for her. Any time she tried to make new friends or tried to go on a date, she always got stood up.

“I was afraid you would be the one the flake.” She teased him a bit. Loki smiled at the girl.

“Well, neither of us did so shall we? I'm sure you're starved.” Suzanne was about to respond but her stomach did it for her.

“Okay.” She blushed as she squeaked. This made Loki laugh. She was cute.

They spent about two hours talking and eating. Suzanne hadn't felt so calm and, safe in a long time. Ever since her friends graduated from their community college, and her family somehow found her again, she's felt vulnerable. She was always watching her back now a days. Though, she did finally remember something about half way through their third hour.

“I just realized something” Loki looked at her curiously, “we never did introduce ourselves.”

“You're right. You were in such a hurry this morning and then we got into our conversation” Loki had not considered this. It skipped his mind really.

“I'm Suzanne Jones. Well, that's actually my mother's maiden name. Once my grandparents adopted me they changed my name to ‘Jones’. You wouldn't want to know my actual maiden name...” She trailed off a bit as she talked about it.

This made Loki curious but that kind of prying would be for another day.

“My name is Gabriel.” He offered.

“No last name?” Suzanne tried to pry but figured she'd do it once and get rejected.

“There is but I'm not one to give it out. You'll come across it soon enough.” She shrugged.

“Alright, fair enough. Maybe you'll learn my real last name soon enough then too.” Loki grinned.

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“If we keep this up, we'll be friends in no time.” She looked at her phone to get the time and sighed heavily.

“Is there a problem?” Loki looked at her with concern.

“Yes, well, no, it’s just, I have to go home now. It was nice talking to you Gabriel. You're the best thing to happen to me in this city since I was given a job by just showing up for an application.” She got out of her seat and went over to Loki and gave him a quick side hug.

“Sorry, I'm just really happy right now.” Loki was taken aback but had let her do her harmless action.

“It's alright. Here” He took out a pen and grabbed a clean napkin and scribbled a number onto it. “This is my cell number, text me when you are home alright?” Loki handed her the napkin.

“Alright.” Suzanne took the napkin and put it in her pocket. “I'll let you know when I'm home just by saying 'I'm home'. Then you'll know it’s me when you get a strange Virginia number on your phone.” Loki chuckled and nodded.

“That'll do. Just get home safe alright?” Suzanne nodded and left the cafe that they had been sitting in for the last 3 ½ hours. Loki's eyebrows went up in shock as he looked at his watch.

“Well now, maybe I have found someone that I can live with for the rest of eternity.” He had already paid their tab and had nowhere else to be. A walk around town would do him well. He got up and started to do just that. The only thing was trying to decide where to walk to.

He decided to walk along Broadway, taking in the sight of busy people and bright lights that adorned the city. As he was just getting lost in thought, he phone chirped at him. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw the text from a strange number but he knew who it was.

I'm home – Su

He smiled at the message and wondered how gullible this girl was. She just met him and yet, she trusted him so easily.

Thank you for letting me know. Text or call if you need anything.- Gabriel

But that means letting you know where I live- Su

Okay, so she wasn't that dumb and gullible. This intrigued Loki further.

You know you'll have to let me know eventually- Gabriel

XP Fair enough. Maybe if it’s the third time we meet up I'll let you walk me home. -Su

Dinner tomorrow once you're done with work?-Gabriel

You're sly....but I can't turn down free food DX -Su

Loki chuckled at this bantering. It was easy to talk to her. That was a definite plus. He continued to talk to her as he walked back to the place that he had been set up. Hey, he had to get a home, money, and a cover story of sorts. The only thing that was missing was a name. He decided to take the time to call the man who had gotten him set up.

“Yes, I have an alias now. Gabriel Rozen.” He listened as the person on the other end finished the paperwork. Once they were done Loki thanked them and very begrudgingly whispered 'Hail Hydra' to them. He sighed as he hung up and walked off, continuing to text his new found friend.


End file.
